Spatial-Division Multiple-Access (SDMA) is a technique that allows multiple independent transmissions between a wireless Access Point (AP) having multiple antennas and other wireless devices (mobile stations). SDMA provides a performance advantage by enabling the access point to transmit and receive signals to/from multiple stations simultaneously using different spatial channels, which increases throughput of the existing Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs). However, a need exists for SDMA to mitigate unused channels in uplinks and downlinks.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.